


Moving On

by mmcgui12_gmu_philofthefuture (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Phil of the Future
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even I wasn't expecting that one twist, Fuck it this is going to be an AU based on how I wanted the Uglies books to go after book one, He's allowed to move on y'all, I just wanted something different, I reject your reality and substitute my own, It's not that I don't ship Phil and Keely, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, how do I plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_philofthefuture
Summary: 2122. The Diffy family has been home for a year. 16-year-old Phil is starting to move on from Keely. For multiple reasons.
Relationships: Phil Diffy/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Moving On

2122\. It'd been a year since the Diffy family went on their time-travel vacation that temporarily left them stranded in 2004.

Phil couldn't help but think about a conversation he'd had with his childhood best friend shortly after coming home.

They were on the swingset at the playground they'd always visited as kids. It was late one night, and they'd managed to sneak out of their bedroom windows. And walked there together, since they grew up next door to each other.

Phil told Dane all about his family's misadventures, especially the ones from 2004. Dane seemed to enjoy the bits about Curtis, but not about Phil seriously considering staying in the past with Keely.

After that, Dane started growing distant from Phil.

Lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, Phil's mind wandered to the nagging thought he'd had for the last year that Dane may've been jealous. And the more recent realization that maybe Phil didn't really want to find a way back to Keely like he once wanted to.

Maybe the future was OK after all.

Phil made up his mind. He slipped out his moonlit window and crept to the Yolen house next door, something that had started to become a bit more normal to Phil than it had once been. After tossing a few pebbles at Dane's window, Phil was let in.

"You could've knocked on the door. My parents aren't home," Dane said, getting back in bed.

Phil climbed in with him, saying "Yeah, sorry, I forgot."

The two boys had stayed in bed together during sleepovers plenty of times growing up. It should've been no different to Phil. And yet.

"Hey, Dane, I've been thinking. I don't want to go back to the past. Sure, I liked Keely. But I... Not now," Phil said.

"I'm not mad, not really. You like who you like. I've been an idiot for trying to push you away."

Phil reached up and stroked Dane's face before kissing him. Dane smiled before kissing Phil back.

When the two woke up the next morning, it took them a couple minutes to recognize what had woken them up. A loud commotion was coming from Phil's house. Phil took one of the blankets from the bed and wrapped it around himself before looking out the window.

The police were there. All that time that Phil's dad worried about getting caught in the past for nothing, but a year after they came home...


End file.
